1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to square brackets and more particularly pertains to a new square holding device for aligning a square along a center line of a pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of square brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, square brackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art square holding device and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,872; 4,497,119; 3,670,418; 4,388,765; 3,331,134; and 2,370,741.
In these respects, the square holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aligning a square along a center line of a pipe.